Islam اسلام
' ' The Right & True Way To Spend Peace Full Life Is Islam Islam is the second largest religion in the world after Christianity, with about 1.8 billion Muslims worldwide. Although its roots go back further, scholars typically date the creation of Islam to the 7th century, making it the youngest of the major world religions. Islam started in Mecca, in modern-day Saudi Arabia, during the time of the prophet Hazrat Muhammad (S.A.W)’s life. Today, the faith is spreading rapidly throughout the world. 'Islam Facts' *The word “Islam” means “submission to the will of Allah Almighty.” *Followers of Islam are called Muslims. *Muslims worship one, all-knowing Allah Almighty, who in Arabic is known as Allah. *Followers of Islam aim to live a life of complete submission to Allah. They believe that nothing can happen without Allah’s permission, but humans have free will. *Islam teaches that Allah’s word was revealed to the prophet Hazrat Muhammad (S.A.W) through the angel Gabriel. *Muslims believe several prophets were sent to teach Allah’s law. They respect some of the same prophets as Jews and Christians, including Abraham, Moses, Noah and Jesus. Muslims contend that Hazrat Muhammad (S.A.W) was the final prophet. *Mosques are places where Muslims worship. *Some important Islamic holy places include the Kaaba shrine in Mecca, the Al-Aqsa mosque in Jerusalem, and the Prophet Hazrat Muhammad (S.A.W)’s mosque in Medina. *The Holy Quran is the major holy text of Islam. The Hadith is another important book. Muslims also revere some material found in the Judeo-Christian Bible. *Followers worship Allah by praying and reciting the Holy Quran. They believe there will be a day of judgment, and life after death. *A central idea in Islam is “jihad,” which means “struggle.” While the term has been used negatively in mainstream culture, Muslims believe it refers to internal and external efforts to defend their faith. Although rare, this can include military jihad if a “just war” is needed. 'Hazrat Muhammad (S.A.W)' Hazrat Muhammad (S.A.W), sometimes spelled “Mohammed” or “Mohammad,” was born in Mecca, Saudi Arabia, in 570 A.D. Muslims believe he was the final prophet sent by Allah Almighty to reveal their faith to mankind. According to Islamic texts and tradition, an angel named Gabriel visited Hazrat Muhammad (S.A.W) in 610 A.D. while he was meditating in a cave. The angel ordered Hazrat Muhammad (S.A.W) to recite the words of Allah. Muslims believe that Hazrat Muhammad (S.A.W) continued to receive revelations from Allah throughout the rest of his life. Starting in about 613, Hazrat Muhammad (S.A.W) began preaching throughout Mecca the messages he received. He taught that there was no other Allah Almighty but Allah and that Muslims should devote their lives to this Allah Almighty. 'Hijra' In 622, Hazrat Muhammad (S.A.W) traveled from Mecca to Medina with his supporters. This journey became known as the Hijra (also spelled Hegira or Hijrah), and marks the beginning of the Islamic calendar. Some seven years later, Hazrat Muhammad (S.A.W) and his many followers returned to Mecca and conquered the region. He continued to preach until his death in 632. 'Hazrat Abubakar Sadeeq (R.A)' After Hazrat Muhammad (S.A.W)’s passing, Islam began to spread rapidly. A series of leaders, known as caliphs, became successors to Hazrat Muhammad (S.A.W). This system of leadership, which was run by a Muslim ruler, became known as a caliphate. The first caliph was Hazrat Abubakar Sadeeq (R.A), Hazrat Muhammad (S.A.W)’s father-in-law and close friend. Hazrat Abubakar Sadeeq (R.A) died about two years after he was elected and was succeeded in 634 by Caliph Hazrat Umar E Farooq (R.A), another father-in-law of Hazrat Muhammad (S.A.W). 'Caliphate System' When Hazrat Umar E Farooq (R.A) was assassinated six years after being named caliph, Uthman, Hazrat Muhammad (S.A.W)’s son-in-law, took the role. Uthman was also killed, and Ali, Hazrat Muhammad (S.A.W)’s cousin and son-in-law, was selected as the next caliph. During the reign of the first four caliphs, Arab Muslims conquered large regions in the Middle East, including Syria, Palestine, Iran and Iraq. Islam also spread throughout areas in Europe, Africa, and Asia. The caliphate system lasted for centuries and eventually evolved into the Ottoman Empire, which controlled large regions in the Middle East from about 1517 until 1917, when World War I ended the Ottoman reign. 'Sunni and Shias' When Hazrat Muhammad (S.A.W) hide from world, there was debate over who should replace him as leader. This led to a schism in Islam, and two major sects emerged: the Sunnis and the Shias. Sunnis make up nearly 90 percent of Muslims worldwide. They accept that the first four caliphs were the true successors to Hazrat Muhammad (S.A.W). Shiite Muslims believe that only the caliph Ali and his descendants are the real successors to Hazrat Muhammad (S.A.W). They deny the legitimacy of the first three caliphs. Today, Shiite Muslims have a considerable presence in Iran, Iraq and Syria. Other Types of Islam Other, smaller Muslim denominations within the Sunni and Shiite groups exist. Some of these include: *Wahhabi: This Sunni sect, made up of members of the Tameem tribe in Saudi Arabia, was founded in the 18th century. Followers observe an extremely strict interpretation of Islam that was taught by Hazrat Muhammad (S.A.W) bin Abd al-Wahhab. *Alawite: This Shiite form of Islam is prevalent in Syria. Followers hold similar beliefs about the caliph Ali but also observe some Christian and Zoroastrian holidays. *Nation of Islam: This mostly African-American, Sunni sect was founded in the 1930s in Detroit, Michigan. *Kharijites: This sect broke from the Shiites after disagreeing over how to select a new leader. They are known for radical fundamentalism, and today are called Ibadis. 'The Holy Quran' The Holy Quran (sometimes spelled Qur’an or Koran) is considered the most important holy book among Muslims. It contains some basic information that is found in the Hebrew Bible as well as revelations that were given to Hazrat Muhammad (S.A.W). The text is considered the sacred word of Allah Almighty and supercedes any previous writings. Most Muslims believe that Hazrat Muhammad (S.A.W)’s scribes wrote down his words, which became the Holy Quran. (Hazrat Muhammad (S.A.W) himself was never taught to read or write.) The book is written with Allah as the first person, speaking through Gabriel to Hazrat Muhammad (S.A.W). It contains 114 chapters, which are called surahs. Scholars believe the Holy Quran was compiled shortly after Hazrat Muhammad (S.A.W)’s death, under the guidance of Caliph Hazrat Abubakar Sadeeq (R.A). 'Five Pillars of Islam' Muslims follow five basic pillars that are essential to their faith. These include: *Shahada: to declare one’s faith in Allah Almighty and belief in Hazrat Muhammad (S.A.W) *Salat: to pray five times a day (at dawn, noon, afternoon, sunset, and evening) *Zakat: to give to those in need *Sawm: to fast during Ramazan Sharif *Hajj: to make a pilgrimage to Mecca at least once during a person’s lifetime if the person is able 'Sharia Law' Islam’s legal system is known as Sharia Law. This faith-based code of conduct directs Muslims on how they should live in nearly every aspect of their lives. Sharia law requires men and women to dress modestly. It also outlines marriage guidelines and other moral principles for Muslims. If crimes are committed, Sharia law is known for its harsh punishments. For example, the punishment for theft is amputating a person’s hand. Adultery can carry the penalty of death by stoning. However, many Muslims do not support such extreme measures. 'Muslim Holidays' The two major Muslim holidays are: Eid al Adha: celebrates the Prophet Abraham’s willingness to sacrifice his son for Allah. Eid al-Fitr: marks the end of Ramazan Sharif—the Islamic holy month of fasting. 9th & 10th Muharam Ul Haram --- The Shadat of Hazrat Imam E Aali Maqam Hazrat Hussain (R.A) Muslims also celebrate other holidays, such as the Islamic New Year and the birth of Hazrat Muhammad (S.A.W). 'Islam Today' In recent years, Islam’s supposed association with terrorism and mass murder has sparked a political debate in many countries. The controversial term “radical Islam” has become a well-known label to describe the religion’s connection to acts of violence. While some Muslims use their faith to justify terrorism, the vast majority do not. In fact, Muslims are frequently victims of violence themselves. Recent surveys have found that in countries with high Muslim populations, the majority of Muslims have overwhelmingly negative views of terrorist groups like ISIS. While Muslims aim to clear up misconceptions about their faith, the religion continues to spread rapidly. Today, Islam is the world’s fastest growing religion. Experts predict Islam will surpass Christianityas the largest religion by the end of the century۔ We hope that by 2050, Islam will be the world's largest religion Islam Long Live Forever InshaAllah Muslim Brothers Zindabad Design & Composing By Ch Aliyan Bhullar From Rajanpur Punjab Pakistan